Lahkesis
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Lahkesis is the second oldest, and possibly the least cruel, of the three Sisters of Fate who determine the destinies of Gods and mortals alike. It is her duty to "embellish" the Threads of Fate, which then determines how a person lives their life. God of War II In God of War II, Lahkesis allowed the Gods to win the Titan War and purposely allowed Kratos to meet with her. Lahkesis is the only sister who Kratos sees and speaks with before he actually confronts them in their temple. When he arrived, she told him he cannot change his fate. But the Ghost of Sparta, fueled by Gaia's encouragement, fought against her at her throne. When he defeats her, she summons Atropos to take him back into the past to his fight with Ares to destroy the Blade of the Gods so he'd die in both time lines. But he stopped the sister and returned to the Throne Room to fight both of them. After a vicious battle, he ultimately imprisons both of them in a mirror and then shatters it, erasing them from existence. Powers and Abilities Lahkesis is very fast, has Superhuman Agility, superhuman stamina, Premonition, High Resistance, Immortality and Flight, due to her wings. Her staff allows her to deliver damaging swipes at Kratos, summon projectiles to throw at him, and deliver a beam of energy to the floor, causing it to damage all who touch it. She can also throw her staff in a boomerang-like style, which causes it to deliver a barrage of falling projectiles, and create large balls of energy which explode after some time. Her staff is only a channel of her abilities, as she can be seen using it for most of her attacks. At times, Lahkesis can act like a Fates Statue, and have the Amulet of the Fates used on her to slow down time. Additionally, she can possess statues that bear her likeness to speak to people from a distance. Trivia * If Cronos' Rage is used while Lahkesis creates a ball of energy, the two will cancel each other out. * Also, if the Amulet of the Fates is activated during the battle, time will be slowed down only for a very brief fraction of second, and Lahkesis will automatically throw an energy ball at Kratos. * Another curiosity is that, sometimes, when Kratos returns her a ball of energy using the Golden Fleece, she will also reflect it back at him, forcing the Spartan to use the Fleece again. In some cases, Lahkesis and Kratos will be throwing the same ball at each other for a long time, until he fails in reflecting it, or she is knocked back. * Lahkesis seems to admire or model herself after a Phoenix, a mythological creature which is said to burst into flames upon its death and is reborn from the ashes. In God of War II, Kratos frees and uses the Phoenix to fly up to the phoenix-like structure where the Sisters of Fate reside. Lahkesis' staff also has a phoenix shape carved at the top. * For some reason her name is misspelled in the game (and consequently in all literature based on or referring to the game): Λάχεσις is transcribed as Lachesis or Lakhesis * In God of War III, when Kratos comes across The Pool of Blood inside his own mind, her voice can be heard twice. Gallery Lahkesis 111.png Lahkesis 11111.png Lahkesis 8.png Lahkesis 9.png Lakhenis 1.png Lakhenis 2.png Lakhenis 3.png Laquesis.JPG Lakhensis 5.png Godwar2 b10 0342.jpg Throne 2.jpg Throne 5.jpg Throne 4.jpg lahkesis 1.jpg lahkesis 2.jpg lahkesis 3.jpg Lahkesis.jpg Lahkesis 1-1.jpg Sister Lahkesis.jpg|God of the Present Lahkesis 4.jpg Video thumb|200px|left Related Pages *Sisters of Fate *Atropos *Clotho Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Gods Category:Enemies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:Protogenoi